Get Out Alive
by Superdollhouse
Summary: A young man named Jimmy Thrasher is thrown into a life and death situation when he comes face to face with undead serial killer Jason Voorhees. Jimmy comes across a group of camping teens and they must all fight to get out alive at Camp Crystal Lake. Takes place after 'Freddy vs Jason'.
1. Chapter 1

'_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life'_

**-Get out Alive by: Three Days Grace**

The sun peaked over the large green trees which surrounded the lonely gas station. Birds of all shapes and colors chirped loudly into the morning sky. The old tiny gas station stood barely supported by its beams. One bright red gas pumping machine stood out in front of the tiny convenience store which sat behind it. A chipped sign on the top of the shop read 'Winston's General Store'. A long narrow dirt road was attached to the store for drivers to pull into to get gas after a long drive. Of course no one rarely ever drove down that dirt road anymore, most of them were scared off after the rumors of a masked killer living in the forest nearby began floating around town. Only the dumb and the brave ever ventured pass that gas station into 'his' territory. You may be asking yourself, who is this man which I speak of. Well you'll find out soon enough.

A rusty car sat parked next to the bright red gas pump. Inside, a young man, the age of twenty six sat at the wheel of the flimsy car. He wore a dark green short sleeve T-shirt with blue jeans. His dark brown hair was cut short, but he hid it with a truckers hat that sat perched on his head. The hat cast a shadow over his face, giving him a more mysterious look. His name was Jimmy Thrasher; and boy was he stressed out. He held a large wrinkled map in front of his face; he had been trying to find his way to an old camp, known as 'Camp Crystal Lake', or as the locals call it 'Camp Blood.'

Jimmy considered himself an easygoing, clever young fella. He was kind, a gentleman you could say. He found himself to be pretty attractive also. Not the not the most handsome guy in town but he had a unique flare to him which attracted the ladies.

Jimmy was a construction worker, fisherman by hobby, and he heard from a friend that Crystal Lake held some of the best fishing spots in the US. And Jimmy, being the kind of man who doesn't like to pass a great opportunity, decided to drive to Crystal Lake by himself for some good old wholesome fishing on the lake. Unfortunately for him, his map wasn't helping him find his way too well, as he had spent two whole hours driving around town in circles. He had asked many locals for help, but all they did was tell him to go home, and that Crystal Lake was haunted. Of course Jimmy dismissed their stories as urban legends. He had heard of the story of big scary Jason Voorhees, the undead tortured soul who lives and stalks at Crystal Lake. But Jimmy didn't believe any of that. Zombies aren't real and Jason is long, long dead.

Jimmy sighed as he studied the map with determination. He never had been the kind of guy who was good with directions. After a few more minutes he groaned with defeat and folded up the map, placing it inside the glove compartment. He then opened his car door and stepped out onto the dirt. Adjusting his cap he headed forward towards the convenience store. A loud bell echoed inside the door when Jimmy opened it. He stepped inside and glanced at the counter which stood to the left. An old country man with a beer belly, around the age of sixty or seventy, sat on a stool behind the counter, a flaming cigar in his mouth and porno magazine in his hands, or at least, Jimmy figured it was one as it had a busty redhead posed on the front. The old man's head was buried deep, looking at the inside of the mag intently. He lifted his gaze up at Jimmy when he heard the bell ring and smiled at the young boy. A few of his teeth were missing and it was obvious he chewed dip.

"Well Looky here! I haven't seen a normal human being come in this store for as long as I can remember." He said nicely in a deep southern accent.

Jimmy smirked at the old man's open friendliness.

The old man set his magazine down and put out his cigar out on a nearby ash tray. "So," he said eyeing Jimmy up and down. "What brings you here?"

Jimmy scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, well, I'd been driving around for the past few hours looking for this fishing spot," Jimmy explained to the old man while he listened intently.

"What fishing spot?" he asked.

Jimmy bit his lip, hoping the old man wouldn't reject him like so many other locals did. "Have you heard of a place called Camp Crystal Lake?"

The old man face became white at Jimmy's question. He narrowed his eyes at the young boy, his friendly demeanor quickly turning hostile. "Now why would a dumb boy like you want to go to Camp Blood?" he asked darkly. "You know what goes on there, right?"

Oh shit, Jimmy thought, another angry local.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Look man, I already got my lectures from the crazy cat lady and the redneck bikers. I get it. Jason Voorhees is a scary haunted madman who roams the woods at Crystal Lake. But I, Jimmy Thrasher, ain't scared of any urban legend. So if you could just be so kind and tell me where Camp Crystal Lake is, I will be out of your hair and on my merry way."

The old man only continued to stare at Jimmy, a hint of warning gleaming in his eyes. Jimmy sighed, realizing he was getting nowhere hanging around this crazy loon, and turned to exit the store.

"Wait!" the old man shouted.

Jimmy stopped and turned to face the man. "Yea?"

The old man sighed and a gestured for Jimmy to come forward. "I'll tell you where Crystal Lake is." He said in a stern voice.

Jimmy smiled, "Thank you so much you have no idea how many people I had t- "

"On one condition." The old man interrupted him.

Jimmy's smile dropped. "What do you want? Money?" If that's true then he can just forget about it, Jimmy was short on cash and wasn't going to waste it on stupid directions.

The old man shook his head, "No money. I want you to come back to this here store after you done fishing and I want you to tell me if you if ever see this girl while you're there." He pulled out a picture from his pocket and held it up to Jimmy's face. It was of a young brunette girl, around fifteen or sixteen. She had curly short brown hair and smiled cheerfully in the picture.

Jimmy glanced at the picture and looked up at the man, "Who's that?"

Jimmy could have sworn he saw tears fill up in the man's eyes. "It's my granddaughter, Irene. She's been- She's been missing for about a month now. She went to Crystal Lake with her boyfriend for a picnic. I told her not to go," The old man looked down; a tear went down his cheek. "Her and her boyfriend have been missing even since." The old man looked back up at Jimmy with sorrow in his eyes.

Jimmy stood there staring at him, shocked.

The old man then handed the picture to Jimmy, "Here take it." He said. "If you find her, anything of her, please tell me." He said sadly.

Jimmy took one last look at the picture before placing it into his pants pocket. He then looked back up at the sad old man. Jimmy couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy. He knew what it was like to lose a family member and never see them again. Jimmy's little brother, Derek, served his country and died in the war in Iraq. His death really hit Jimmy the hardest. He and Derek were close as can be, always hanging out together. Whether it be drinking or fishing. Fishing was always the sport they did together, and Jimmy swore after his death that Derek's birthday every year he would go on a fishing trip by himself, in honor of him. In honor of the days that he was alive and would hang out with his older brother. That's one of the main reasons Jimmy was going on on fishing trip right now. This trip was very personal to him.

Jimmy nodded at the old man and patted his shoulder for comfort, "Hey, I'll look for her while I'm up there. You just hang tight. And look, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier.

The old man smiled weakly at him and nodded, accepting his apology. "Crystal Lake is about a half an hour down that dirt road, you then take a right down another road, and the sign for the camp should be there." he explained, keeping his promise.

Jimmy smiled, "Thanks." At least he kept his word, Jimmy figured to himself.

"Be safe, boy." the old man reminded him with a cautious look.

Jimmy nodded back and bought a pack of spearmint gum before heading out of the old store.

"Wow," Jimmy said out loud to himself as he stood on the porch of the old shop. Now I'm on a goddamn search and rescue mission. He headed to his car and opened the door, getting inside and pulling out of the gas station parking lot, he drove down the old dirt road, deeper into the woods towards Camp Crystal Lake.

* * *

The old man huffed and sat back down on his stool when Jimmy left the shop. He was positive the young man wasn't going to be coming back. He shouldn't have told him the directions. But he was desperate, he figured maybe; just maybe Irene is still alive out there in the woods, hiding from that horrid man, Jason. Oh Jason. Jason ruined everything for him, ever since the murders of those two camp counselors back in the 80s, nobody ever ventured into Crystal Lake, unless they had a death wish. Of course there were always those groups of unruly teens and families who didn't listen to his warnings when they stopped by his shop to pick up gas. It didn't matter to him though, they should have listened. Jason kills the people who don't listen, the trespassers.

Poor old Jimmy has no idea what he's getting himself into. Poor boy. But it's not his problem, Jimmy should of listened to the warnings, figured the old man as he lit another cigar. He's Jason's problem now.

* * *

Jimmy drove down the old dirt road humming softly to himself. An endless amount of trees surrounded both sides of the road, shading it from the morning sun. Jimmy couldn't understand why the old man was so upset, sure his granddaughter was missing, but she most likely ran away. These woods aren't big enough to get lost in for a whole month.

_Maybe Jason got her_; the thought flew into his mind.

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. Jason fucking Voorhees, here we go again. Jimmy heard that name uttered enough by the locals he wasn't ready to start thinking about it. I mean Jesus, they pretty much told him Jason's life story! A young boy back in the 50s drowned at Camp Crystal Lake and now he came back and kills anyone who goes into his territory, done. Not that scary, he's heard worse.

Like that one story about those massacres down in Texas, or those dream related deaths in Ohio.

Jason Voorhees was nothing but a stupid, silly urban legend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jimmy continued to drive down the road, blocking Jason to the back of his mind.

* * *

******A/N:**So yea first chapter of awesome. I really, really hope it isn't bad. I'm sorry that it's boring too but I just wanted to introduce Jimmy in the first chapter. You know, give him some character. Irene might play some part in the story too, I'm not really sure yet. And I don't know if Crystal Lake takes place in the south, but I just assumed it did, as most slasher films with a woods-based setting do.

**And I imagine Jimmy sort of looking like Joseph Gordon-Levitt because he's my secret crush, and he's hot.**

**Oh yea and I made a reference to Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Nightmare on Elm Street. I couldn't stop myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

The car zoomed down the rough dirt, flicking up particles of dust and nearby green leaves. With a cigarette on the end of his lips and one hand on the steering wheel, Jimmy drove down the old road heading to Camp Crystal Lake. He followed the old man's directions and had been driving for around twenty minutes.

There was something strange about the old man, Jimmy couldn't quite put his finger on it though. But he quickly shook his superstitions and turned on the radio to relax himself.

AC/DC's hit song 'Highway to Hell' suddenly blasted loudly in the car. Jimmy nodded his head in rhythm with the beat with a small smile on his face. Although the day started out rough it was really beginning to look up. When he got to Crystal Lake he could fish on the dock, maybe explore the abandoned cabins, find some valuables. The camp operated back in the 50s, there ought to be some vintage stuff in there worth at least a quick buck at the pawn shop.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud, eye piercing bang.

"What the F-"

Suddenly, the car spun out of control. Jimmy fought with all his might to get it steady back on the road but within seconds it swerved right, ramming roughly into a nearby tree.

Everything went pitch black.

He couldn't see anything, his fingers felt tingly and numb. His mind was at a pure blank, no thoughts or feelings ran through him.

Jimmy's eyelids opened slowly. He was in the driver's seat of his car leaned back in the chair. He lifted his head up with a groan, feeling a slight pain on his forehead. He lifted his hand to feel his head and grimaced as he saw the deep red blood on his fingers.

_God, what happened?_

Jimmy pushed opened the car door and stumbled out. The front of his car was dented and busted in from the collision with the large tree. Jimmy put his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

"Out of all the days I get screwed over, why today?" He muttered to himself.

His hands left his face and he studied the car a few moments before his eyes caught a flicker of light coming from his left front tire. Jimmy tilted his head with confusion and knelt down beside it.

Reaching his hand forward he was shocked when he yanked out a duct tape wrapped makeshift blade.

"What the hell?" Jimmy whispered as he held the blade up high to examine it.

The loud crack of a nearby twig made him jump. Jimmy stood up quickly and spun around. "Hello?"

Nothing but the sound of birds chirping and the whoosh of wind greeted him.

Jimmy frowned and placed the knife into his pocket. He then turned back to his car.

_Maybe I should just go back and call a tow truck from the gas station._

He shook his head at that thought.

_And miss the best fishing experience because of a little car accident? Crystal Lake is barely a mile ahead. Just get a pole and some bait from the trunk and then head up there for some wholesome fishing. You can stay the night in one of the cabins and than head out to the gas station in the morning._

Jimmy nodded at his inner thought's plan. He had been knocked out for awhile and didn't want to walk all those miles to the gas station when the evening set in. He didn't know what kind of animals roamed the forest at night. So with the new plan in mind he gathered a fishing pole and a cooler of bait and beers out his his car trunk and trekked down the dirt road in the direction of camp crystal lake.

Unknown to Jimmy at that very moment, someone was watching him. A beast of a man hid silently in the shadows of the forest and eyed Jimmy like he was his prey. The man was the urban legend known as Jason Voorhees. The unstoppable zombie-like monster which roamed and protected Crystal Lake and the woods that surrounded it. A build up of rage flared deep inside him at the sight of another trespasser. There hadn't been many at all lately, and Jason had felt a flicker of hope then that maybe, just maybe, there will be no more. That people had finally learned to leave him alone and never venture into his woods.

But alas, his hopes were crushed by the sight of Jimmy walking down the dirt road. Although he had been the one to get him into the predicament, throwing and lodging a sharp knife into the wheel of his tire to crash his car. But it was all part of the victim chase for him.

Jason would let Jimmy be for now. Nightfall was his favorite time to hunt anyway, when it was much easier and amusing to stalk and hunt his victims. He learned over the years that people feared the dark, they feared the unknown. Jason had always been attracted to darkness even as a child, for it was misunderstood and ridiculed just like himself.

People just can't appreciate the things they fear, but Jason had no fear. His last bit of fear had washed away when he drowned in Crystal Lake as a child. Of course that foulmouthed,dream demon Freddy Krueger had managed to dig up some unknown fears a few years ago when Jason battled him, but Jason took care of that degenerate with a good ol' slice to the head.

Jason shook the thoughts to the back of his mind and turned to march back into the deep forest, to prepare his weapons for the blood-filled night ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But trust me the story will pick up soon just need some suspense.**


End file.
